


Stories from a Gremlin AU

by dahtwitchi



Series: MadaTobi short comic collection [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Comic, Crack, Gen, Humor, I just play around in it, M/M, not mine, the gremlin AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: In an alternative universe where Uchiha turn into gremlins as soon as they hit the DRAMA limit break (Madara you little monster, do you ever stay human?) this comic drawing being have played around, and proudly present a collection if pure crack![Comics, each chapter a separate story, mostly MadaTobi or implied MadaTobi as that's what I do, but also some gen][The gremlinverse, in which the Uchiha turn into gremlins when they try to DRAMA, was started by Sloaners. It snowballed all over, and I found it irresistable to join in! :3 TheirTumblr&AO3]





	1. The Monster under your bed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the Gremlin AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/430052) by sloaners aka beetlebee. 



  


 

[This on Tumblr](https://dahtwitchi.tumblr.com/post/171771737613/you-know-cats-in-the-night-and-feet-sloaners)


	2. SQUONK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t pet him, don’t pet him, don’tpethimdon’tpet- I WANNA! He is sooo grouchdorable!!!!

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This on Tumblr](https://dahtwitchi.tumblr.com/post/171859603183/squonk-dont-pet-him-dont-pet-him)


	3. Tobirama's Most Forbidden Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senju Tobirama is a genius who have developed the most effective jutsu there is.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This on Tumblr](https://dahtwitchi.tumblr.com/post/171897372363/they-just-want-the-red-dot-and-then-tobirama)


	4. Like a Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You better hurry home, Hashirama!

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This on Tumblr](https://dahtwitchi.tumblr.com/post/172141157213/hurry-hashirama-hurry-as-usual-for-this-its)


	5. Boxes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's only because it's practical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This on Tumblr](https://dahtwitchi.tumblr.com/post/172476223028/because-i-needed-something-cuter-than-the-last)


	6. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High strung individuals don't need extra caffeine!

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This on Tumblr](https://dahtwitchi.tumblr.com/post/172838831733/8d-as-usual-for-this-its-fanart-for-sloaners-au)


	7. A Family of Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if...
> 
> What if the future gardenverse AU of [Blue is a Bad Colour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033244), where Madara and Tobirama got their found family and Tobi was the only non Uchiha, was a gremlinverse?
> 
> Tobirama would forever be surrounded by drama!

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This on Tumblr](https://dahtwitchi.tumblr.com/post/176697899398/donkoogrr-wondered-if-i-ever-drew-uchiha-ahmya-as)
> 
>  
> 
> In my theoretical future after Bad Blue, Madara and Tobirama have adopted Kagami and [Ahmya (an OC Uchiha)](https://dahtwitchi.tumblr.com/post/174779935853/some-concept-sketches-for-an-oc-i-have-a). Seriously, imagine the life Tobirama would have x'D


End file.
